Really?
by Frackinawesomeninja
Summary: Ally is a nobody. Austin is a somebody. What happens when their worlds collide? I know this is a super lame summary but just try it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: hi there readers. I hope you enjoy this please follow and review. 3**

Ally Dawson, A.K.A. me. Short, with brown hair. Glasses. No makeup. Skinny jeans. Avengers t-shirt. Converse. Overall, plain, verging on nerdy. Not exactly an eye-catcher. I tend to be rather nonexistent to most people in my school.

I like to write songs and sing, though no one has actually heard them, or me, not even my best friend, Trish. I sit in the back of the class, paying attention but never participating. I'm always picked last for any sport dude to my lack of overall coordination. I blend. I never stand out. I don't want to.

Austin Moon, A.K.A. the most popular guy in school. Tall. Wavy, bleach blond hair. Muscles. Jordans. T-shirts. Jeans. Center of attention. Basketball player. Funny. Everyone's favorite person.

It's not that he's not a nice guy or anything because he's actually a lot nicer than most people in his situation. He's just never talked to me. He has plenty of friends, including his best friend Dez, this quirky red head that can't match to save his life. Austin stands out. He's popular. He's basically my polar opposite, even though he is moderately intelligent.

I don't understand how I always end up in situations like this. I was doing fine, watching my feet like usual, hugging my books to my chest on the way to class, not paying much attention to my surroundings. Suddenly, while I'm off in lala land, the person in front of me turns around to say something to someone and I walk right into his chest. He catches me by the waist, causing me to gasp sharply. I hear an awkward laugh above me and pray to God it's not who it sounds like. Apparently my prayers are to go unanswered because I look up into the face of Austin Moon. Great. Just great.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N here's chapter two. Hopefully this one is long enough for you. Enjoy.**

"Are you alright?" He is actually quite nice.

While he's being a polite gentlemen, I'm playing the part of the bumbling idiot, stuttering, blushing, and trying to pick up my stuff. Just because I am my awkward self, the only response I can give is, "It's fine," before walking around him, looking at the ground.

When I sit down in my next class, which I happen to have with Trish, I put my head down and try to calm myself. I know I'm bad at talking to people but seriously? I need to get my act together. Trish walks in a minute later and sits down next to me. "What just happened out there? You practically ran away from the hottest guy in school!"

"Why should I care how hot he is? It's not like he noticed me, made obvious by the fact that he ran into me. It doesn't matter anyway. He'll have forgotten me by tomorrow." I just want to forget my making a fool of myself and move on. That doesn't seem to be an option I suppose.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At lunch, I head to my table with a sandwich and a bottle of apple juice. When I'm almost at my table, me being my lovely and coordinated self, trip on someone's bag as someone reaches out and catches me from falling. Luck is just not in my favor as I hear that unmistakable laugh for the second time today.

"We should really stop meeting like this," says the one and only Austin Moon.

"Sorry." I attempt to make a break for it but before I can, he reaches out and stops me. "Hey, I've run into you twice and I don't even know you're name. I'm Austin." He stretches his hand out.

I look at him and say, "I know. I'm Ally." I reach out and shake his hand, ignoring the odd little shock I feel. I look down and blush, walking to my table. I sit down next to Trish, my back to the rest of the cafeteria. Trish looks behind me and laughs. "You know he's staring at you, right?" My eyes widen in confusion as I turn around. As soon as I realize she means Austin, I turn around and stare at the table.

"He's just staring at me because he thinks I'm weird." I reach up to fix my short side braid self-consciously.

"Or because he thinks your hot. Although he might not be able to tell because you never wear tight clothes." I blush and ignore her comments.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I walk to my locker after school. After making sure I have all of my homework in my backpack, I start walking home. A few of my classmates drive by me, ignoring me completely or honking. One car slows down and the window rolls down. I ignore it until I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey. Ally, right? Do you need a ride home? Where do you live?"

Startled, I look over to see Austin in the drivers seat of some fancy Kia. I realize I stopped walking and he stopped driving.

Realizing I've been staring like a weirdo, I say, "Thanks but I'm okay. I'm not supposed to take rides from strangers," I joke.

"That's the most I've ever heard from you. But seriously, do you want a ride? It's no trouble."

I smile and shake my head, "No, really, I'm fine."

"I'm not leaving until you accept."

I look at him for a moment, realizing he's serious, and finally walk up to the passenger side and get in.

"Where do you live?"

"I'll tell you when to turn." We sit there in almost comfortable silence until he has to turn.

Getting out of the car, I turn back to him and thank him.

"No problem." I blush and turn around to unlock my house. When I close the door and lean against it.

He's so sweet. _I think I might have a crush on him._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry this is shorter than the last one but I didn't want to get into something to big so I thought I would stop here. You guys are great!**

I spend the rest of the evening trying to do my homework but my mind is always drawn back to my revelation of earlier. I don't have crushes. The last time I had a crush was ninth grade. That was around the time I gave up the possibility of anyone liking me back and I just settled on the idea of dating my homework and books. I've never even been asked out on a date! Why did I have to like someone now? Ugh, stupid teenage emotions.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, for some reason, I feel like trying a little harder. I wear my hair down, something very rare for me. Although today I still am needing out in a Harry Potter shirt, it's a lot tighter than all of my others. I have no choice but to wear my glasses. Pairing this with trusty skinny jeans and combat boots, I'm ready to leave.

I step out of the house and lock the door, humming as I do so. When I turn around I'm shocked to see Austin parked at the curb. I freeze for I moment before I walk up to his car and knock on the window. He looks over at me and smiles, rolling down the window. "I thought I'd see if you wanted a ride."

I think about how far I would have to walk and weigh that with riding in a vehicle with a boy I may or may not have a crush on. I pick the very obvious choice getting in the car. I try not to blush when I notice him looking at my tight shirt and begin rethinking it. Maybe I should've stuck with my usual loose shirts. "Does it look bad? Should I go change it?" I am beginning to panic.

He looks at me and says, "No! No, it looks great. I just... didn't actually know what you looked like under those loose shirts."

Even when talking about something like this he sounds like a gentleman. I look down at myself, reading "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The back says "Mischief managed." I always loved this shirt but stopped wearing it when I decided it was a bit too tight for my liking.

I look over at Austin and realize he is staring at me. We lock eyes and I start to feel awkward. I've never done well with eye contact. When I get uncomfortable, I blush and look down and he snaps out of it. He begins driving toward school.

School. Ugh.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the new chapter. I hope to like it!**

When we get to school, he waits for me at the front of the car. I'm kind of shocked he's willing to be seen with me. I thought he was Mr. Popular.

I walk rather awkwardly next to him until Trish runs up to me and drags me away by my arm. All I can manage is an awkward wave over my shoulder before I'm whisked off inside to the girls' room.

"Why are we in here? And why did you take me away?" I ask, a little put out to be taken from Austin.

"One, why were you riding with Austin Moon? Two, are you two dating? And three, since when do you wear tight shirts that let people acknowledge you have boobs?" I blush from the beginning, but I feel myself turn beet red at the last one.

"One, he offered me a ride; two, no he would never date me; and three, I just wanted to wear this shirt today, leave it alone." I tick off answers, hoping this will satisfy her. It apparently doesn't.

"How does he know where you live?"

"He gave me a ride home yesterday."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe just to be nice."

She's about to ask something else, but the warning bell rings and I turn around and go to my locker to grab my things for first period. I notice at least two girls glaring at me. What did I do? Then it hits me. They all think Austin and I are dating or something, since he drove me to school. I know most of the female population of our school is attracted to him. He usually says he has a girlfriend at a different school. I always wondered if that was true. I should ask sometime.

• • • • • •

I make it to lunch without any screw ups. When I walk in the cafeteria, I buy a bottle of water and head to my table. I'm just not hungry today. After sitting there for a while, someone takes the seat next to me. This confuses me, considering no one ever sits with us, until I look over and see Austin, immediately smiling. He just has a way of brightening a situation.

"What are you doing over here Austin? Usually you sit with Dallas and Dez." I then realize how stalkery it sounds that I know who he sits with and blush a little. I look to Trish for health. She steps in.

"What are you doing with us? Don't you have more interesting people to talk to or something?" I glare at her, letting her know how rude that was. Austin seems a little offended by it. One might wonder how I put up with this but I've become immune to her insults. Austin is probably hardly ever insulted.

"What she means to say, is that we aren't your usual crowd. You tend to hang out with people like... you." I realize that I don't sound any better than Trish. Wow, I must be desensitized.

"I just thought I would come and say hi. Is there anything wrong with that? I'll go if you want."

"No sorry, it's fine. Hi."

After this, we are kind of stalled and sit there for a moment in uncomfortable silence.

"Well," he says standing up, "this was fun. Do you want a ride again today?"

I look at him and decide I have nothing to lose. "Sure, thanks."

"Alright I'll meet you at your locker. Bye."

"Bye," I wave, smiling a little. When I turn back to Trish, she's smirking.

Uh oh. The smirk is never good.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: oh my god I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I hate so many tests and homework this week I had no time to write. I know this is so short and it's not that good but I just wanted something to hold you guys over until I get a real chance to write. 3**

I'm scared to ask but I know I have to. "What?"

"You like him!" She laughs and I blush, unable to deny it.

"Shhhhhhh! Don't tell the entire school!"

The rest of lunch is spent with her teasing me. I ignore it and read until it's time for fourth period.

•••••••••

The rest of my day is pretty uneventful. When I leave fifth period, Austin is waiting for me outside the door. We walk together to my locker and I grab my backpack before we head out. The car ride is pretty much silence until I hear 'Fight Song' come on the radio and begin humming. I don't realize I'm doing it until I notice Austin glancing at me and I quit.

"No, don't stop. You should actually sing," he says, causing me to blush.

"Sorry, I don't sing."

"That doesn't seem likely, considering your humming." I know he has me, but I don't respond, hoping he'll drop it. To my surprise, he does. For now.

•••••••

When we get to my house, I decide to do something that I would never do. I check to make sure no one is home before asking, "Do you want to come in?"

He looks kind of shocked for a moment that I would invite him inside but then he smiles and says, "Sure."

I lead him in, showing him to the living room. I offer to get him some food but he says no. I turn on the TV, looking for something interesting, but all I come up with is Tangled, so I guess we're watching that. He doesn't seem to mind and it is my absolute favorite Disney movie, so I'm content.

I don't realize I'm singing along quietly until I notice him staring at me from the corner of my eye. When I understand why, I blush and look down.

"You should really stop doing that."

I'm shocked by his outburst. "Doing what?"

"That. Blushing and looking down like you're embarrassed or ashamed. You have an amazing voice and you shouldn't be afraid to use it."

I'm suddenly speechless, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

We go back to watch the movie before I hear the front door close.

"Als! I'm home."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey so short one but there might be another today. Please read and review.**

I have to contain a groan at the sound of my sister, Emma's, voice. I didn't realize it had gotten as late as it had and I was hoping I wouldn't have to introduce her to Austin. Emma is thirteen and boy crazy, something I never was. I know she'll say something to embarrass me in front of Austin. I just don't know what yet.

I stand up as Austin looks at me quizzically. I walk over to the front hall, hoping to avoid the inevitable meeting. Apparently that's impossible.

"Als, you're watching Tangled? You always sing at the top of your lungs to that and quote every line, what's up?" I'm already blushing and that's when Austin walks up behind me.

"I told you you should sing louder. Hi I'm Austin." He holds out his hand to Emma. She looks a little boy struck, so I step in.

"Austin, this is Emma, my sister."

This seems to snap Emma out of it and she turns to me and says, "Does dad know you have a boyfriend?"

Austin and I both blush and I spazz out a little on accident. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh. Then can I have him?"

"No!" Realizing I might have over reacted, I try to save it. "Austin is four years older than you and it's not up to me in the first place." Real smooth Ally.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna stick to girls my own age for now."

"Like my sister?" I swear I will strangle Emma when he's gone.

"Maybe." I whip my head around to look at him but he just smiles at Emma.

"Then why not date her?"

"Alright, bye Emma!" I push her up the stairs.

"Bye Austin!" she yells from her room.

I then realize my mistake as I turn and notice I'm alone in the room with Austin.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: second update of the day coming at ya. Please read and review. 3**

"So..."

"So..." Neither of us knows what to do here. I know I have a crush on Austin but it's not like he likes me. Why would he say that? I don't understand. Maybe I'm just overthinking everything.

"So, I gotta go... do homework," he says awkwardly. I know he's done with his homework, we finished it before the movie. But I also know that I want out of this situation more than he does and I don't really want to have to talk about it.

"Alright, then, um... Bye..." I wave awkwardly and it was a little to girly for my liking but I can't help it. I'm completely flustered right now.

When he leaves, I stomp up the stairs so she knows what's coming and go open Emma's door.

"Why did you have to make that so awkward?!" I shout. "How would you feel if I just found any boy you ever talked to and tease you about dating him?"

"I obviously wouldn't like it. But I'm your little sister, so I get to do that."

I give an exasperated huff and leave. When I changed into my pajamas and sit down in bed and check my phone before laying down.

 _Goodnight. ~Austin_

Queue internal squealing.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey hey hey. New chapter coming at ya. Please read and review. 3**

The next morning, I get up to my alarm and start to get ready for school. Dark wash jeans, black converse, batman shirt. I'm good to go. My hair goes up in a ponytail and I grab my backpack. I check out my window to make sure I have a ride and, sure enough, I see Austin's car. I go downstairs and head out the door, going to Austin's car and getting in. I don't know how awkward it will be but I'm not too terribly worried. Neither of us acknowledges what happened last night until Demons by Imagine Dragons comes on. I really want to sing, but I stick to humming until Austin looks at me and says, "Why won't you sing in front of me? You can't tell me you don't sing because your sister made it clear you do. So why do you refuse to sing when you're with me?"

I'm kind of shocked by his outburst and, because I'm me, my temper riles up and I respond with, "Why does it matter so much? You've never sang in front of me, but I don't bug you about it. So leave me alone okay? I don't like to sing in front of people. Leave it alone." I turn ahead a we lapse into uncomfortable silence. Well, uncomfortable on my part. He just looks deep in thought. I decide I might as well not interrupt him now.

We pull into the school parking lot and I hop out, meeting him at the front. We walk in together and he suddenly looks at me and says, "If I sing in front of you, will you sing in front of me?"

I'm completely surprised. He's still on this? "Uh yeah, sure, I guess." I don't know how else to respond. I doubt he will ever sing in front of me. I feel pretty confident about this until he smirks at me. Then I know he's going to do it, if only to make me sing for him.

 _Oh joy_.

•••••••

While waiting in the lunch line, I feel someone come up beside me but don't think anything of it. Then, said person sticks his fingers in my side and I squeal. Really loudly. I turn around, blushing, coming face to face with Austin. He's struggling not to break out laughing. Even though I'm mad at him, I can't help the smile on my face as I watch how cute he looks trying not to laugh.

 _Stop it._

I shake that thought away and turn back to the front of the line, grabbing a water, a yogurt, and a sandwich. I pay and begin walking to my table. Austin walks up behind me and walks me to my table.

"Can I sit with you today?" he asks. I look at him in shock and glance over at his usual table. I see his friends, including Piper, a girl who has never been my biggest fan. They're looking at him, wondering why he was with me. When I look back to Austin, he says, "Don't worry about them. So, can I sit with you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess." Eloquent as always. We sit down and he looks at me.

"So should we talk about what your sister said yesterday, or just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen?" This surprises me, to say the least, and I choke on the water I was taking a sip of. He pats my back until I can breathe again and says, "So is that a no?"

"Is there any reason to talk about it? She teases. That's what little sisters do. Let's move on." I don't want to make it too obvious I like him, knowing he won't return my feelings, and not wanting to face rejection.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: you guys are literally the sweetest so I'm definitely keeping this going. I know I took a while but I wanted to write you guys a few chapters because you're so awesome and I love you. Please review.**

At the end of the day, Austin comes to my locker and says, "Do you want a ride?"

"Sure, just let me grab my stuff." I shove all of my homework in my backpack and

shut my locker I turn around and run right into Austin. Why was he standing so close?

"Sorry! I thought you were standing further back and I didn't mean to run into you." I get really flustered and my hands start fluttering until I hear him laughing at me. I smack him in the chest and turn to walk towards the parking lot. I ignore him as he easily keeps pace with me and walk up to his car, waiting for him to unlock it.

We get in and he starts driving while I stare out the window with my arms crossed over my chest. He glances over at me and sighs. "I'm sorry for laughing I didn't think it would make you so mad."

Suddenly, all the hot air leaves me and I just deflate into my seat. "It wasn't really your fault, I just didn't realize you were so close and I don't like being laughed at. Never have." I look over at him but he doesn't say anything else.

When we get to my house I invite him in again.

"Should I look forward to anything else from your sister?"

"I hope not," I mutter under my breath but evidently he hears because he chuckles before getting out of the car and opening my door for my while I'm grabbing my bag. I look at him in surprise at his chivalry and smile before getting out of his car.

We walk inside and I decide we should hang out in the back yard.

"Wanna go outside? We have a porch swing out back and sometimes I just like to sit and think. It's peaceful." He nods and follows me to the bench where we sit and start rocking it. Then he starts singing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drops of Jupiter by Train. The last chapter is an actual chapter now instead of that authors note so go read it**

 **Enjoy!**

I probably would've jumped at his sudden singing but he's singing so quietly and beautifully that I just sit still and listen.

 _Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey,_

 _hey, hey_

 _But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

 _Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?_

 _Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey_

 _Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

 _But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?_

 _And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?_

 _Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?_

 _Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?_

 _But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?  
But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

 _And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself?_

 _na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall from a shooting star?  
Fall from a shooting star?  
na na na na na na na na na  
And were you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

I just stare at him for a moment, knowing he expects me to sing. I also know that was really hard. I know that it's almost harder to sing for one person than one hundred. It's so much more personal this way. I look at him and I just look at my feet. He has a beautiful voice and now my voice is going to sound like crap compared to his. Oh well, a deal is a deal.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human by Christina Perri.**

 **Enjoy loves.**

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, completely unprepared for what I'm about to do.

 _Here goes nothing._

 _I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human_

 _I can take so much  
Until I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

I can't open my eyes and I can hardly breathe. I can feel him staring at me but I don't want to see how he's looking at me. What if he hated it? Finally, I get the courage to open my eyes and realize he's only and inch or so from my face.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: get excited. Seriously. Be really excited.**

I look into his eyes and he looks down at my lips and then back up at me. I lean in a little unconsciously. We both just stare at each other until I see some sort of resolve settle in his eyes and he leans in.

Suddenly, his lips are on mine, gentle and slightly hesitant, his hand coming up to cup my face. I lean into this new thing my hands curling in his hair. I feel his other hand slide to my waist and stiffen for a moment before relaxing into him again. We continue to kiss until we need to breath again.

We pull away, sucking in a breath of air. I stare at him, wide-eyed, unable to process what just happened. He mirrors my look, though looking a little less confused. I suddenly realize my hands are still in his hair and I let go, pulling back and scooting away, brows furrowed, trying to understand what just occurred.

Did I just have my first kiss with Austin Moon?

"I'm so sorry Ally I didn't mean to kiss you—" a look of hurt flashes across my face and he backtracks. "Not that that was bad or anything, I just didn't mean to kiss you. You probably didn't want me to and I just did it without your permission."

"It's no big deal. I leaned in too. I mean, I'm sorry if that was horrible because that was my first kiss and all but I thought it was pretty good and—" I get cut off by a surprised Austin.

"Wait, wait, wait. I took your first kiss? I'm so sorry! I just assumed that since you seemed so... experienced that you had done that before."

"Took it? I think I have it up pretty willingly," I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well yeah, I guess but that was your first kiss and I didn't mean for this to happen and yeah I like you and all but I didn't—" he cuts himself off and blushes.

"You what?"

"I-uh- I like you. But that doesn't mean anything has to change! I don't want you to feel pressured into saying to like me or anything so let's just go back to being frie—"

He isn't looking at me to see the joy light up my face when he says he likes me. Knowing he won't stop babbling if I don't do something, I lean in and kiss his cheek. He stops talking and blinks. Then he looks down at me.

"I like you too."

He grins and leans in, cupping my face again and kisses me. My fingers immediately curl in his hair again and I lean into him.

It's nice to be liked.

 **So, this chapter was a lot longer but instead of hitting copy I hit paste and lost the whole thing. I had to retune it and I know I left some parts out but I hope it's okay.**


End file.
